Shadow Of The Rose
by BewareTheShadows
Summary: Darkpaw, made recently a apprentice, is excited for her new life in becoming a warrior. But when she discovers a dark secret about her past and a prophecy that could change her clan's fate, her life will never be the same again.


Heavy rain fell from the sky, thunder growled and lighting flashed across the sky.

Below was a camp, most of the cats were all asleep in there den. A dark grey tom was pacing outside one of the dens, his eyes filled with worry.

Inside, there were two cats. One was handsome tom, beside him was a she-cat was in pain, for it was close to her time for kitting.

"Don't worry Skyfeather, I know you can do this. You only have one more kit to go," the tom meowed."That's easy for you to say, Sliverfur," she gritted her teeth as if more pain was coming.

Suddenly, she yowled in pain for her final kit was coming at kit slid out and the medicine cat quickly nipped the sac. The kit then started breathing and mewing as well.

Sliverfur then looked up to congratulate her, only to see in horror that a pool of blood was being to form around Skyfeather as she fell limp.

"Skyfeather, what's wrong? Stay with me!" he yowled in panic, quickly moving the kits away from the fresh pool of ran over to his storage of healing herbs, fanatically trying to find some cobweb.

To no luck did find any, it wasen't long before the dark grey tom came in and saw the state of tom rushed to Skyfeather's side, emotion of sadness was in his eyes.

"Don't leave me Skyfeather! Please, I love you more then you realize".Skyfeather looked at the dark grey tom, her eyes were beginning to cloud up.

"Shadowstorm, I love you too. Yet StarClan is calling to me, my time has come early to join them," he whispered, Sliverfur could hardly hear her.

"I don't want you to go, Iv'e worked too hard to give you up," Shadowstorm meowed and then Skyfeather lightly placed her paw on Shadowstorm's side of his face.

"I shall never forget you, please look after my kits...," she meowed and then finally closed her breathing stopped and both Sliverfur and Shadowstorm heard no heartbeat.

Shadowstorm looked heartbroken, he put his head onto Skyfeather's fur, only to jerk away fast and look even sadder then he was before.

Finally he got up and looked angrily at Sliverfur."Why didn't you save her?" he growled in grief and Sliverfur begin to finally feel his grief.

"I couldn't save my sister, there was nothing I could of done! I tried and I failed!" Sliverfur retorted, his own grief was becoming as angry as Shadowstorm.

"Take them!" hissed Shadowstorm pushing the two kits towards medicine cat looked at him in shock."My sister trusted you to care for them, as her dying words and now your rejecting them?!"

"You disgust me, you disgrace my sister!" Sliverfur growled and slashed his claws over Shadowstorm's dripped from his muzzle, his anger still showed in his eyes.

"I never asked for her to have kits and she died because of them! I will never love them, never!" he hissed and ran out of the den, just as a loud clap of thunder sounded and a flash of lighting.

Sliverfur laid himself down close to the kits, his anger returned to grief. The kits were fast asleep, as though nothing had ever happened.

 _Great StarClan! Why must these kits suffer when they did nothing wrong?_ Sliverfur looked at them, the black she-cat was curled around her brother, a light grey tom.

 _They will never know that there mother brought them into the world and how there father hates them._ Suddenly, a bright light appeared in his den, almost blinding him.

When the light cleared, a StarClan warrior stood before him."Why do you come before me? Must StarClan want these kits as well?" Sliverfur growled angerily.

The StarClan warrior looked at Sliverfur with only sympathy."We did not kill Skyfeather, nor did we want Shadowstorm to hate his kits".

Sliverfur lowered his guard. "But you have not answered my question, why have you come?" Sliverfur StarClan warrior looked at Sliverfur, his eyes looked at him seriously.

"I have a warning. From the shadow of death, she will rise. But beware, she must, of the darkness within," he meowed, his words echoed in his ears.

"But what does it mean?" Sliver asked," Where will I find her?""She is with you, by her brother's side. Look after both of them and guide her. She will save or destroy the fate of your clan".


End file.
